


Tighten Up (It's Going To Be A Bumpy Ride)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pineapple infested hellhole just got a whole lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up (It's Going To Be A Bumpy Ride)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamfreewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewolf/gifts).



> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS AT 3AM. FML So I thought of it and BOOM. This. All of this. I drabbled on tumblr and teamfreewolf enabled me.

Lieutenant Commander Derek Hale sits across from his prey as the M1126 ICV makes headway to the rendez-vous drop-off point. Months of tracking and sifting through intel has gotten him to this point. To finally put Kate Argent behind bars. Tucker Cornish is a final piece to the puzzle.

"Funny," drawls Tucker, looking inordinately pleased with himself despite being between to MPs, handcuffed and leg shackled. The military motorcade makes its way through the open road through South Korea. The ground jarring the vehicle every so often.

"You don't look Hawaiian."

Derek's eyes contract but his stony poker face stays in place. He leans in from across the small space the vehicle allows.

"You're going to tell us everything," he says. Cornish and Argent are responsible for more than a hundred civilian deaths. Stopping them has been his mission in life for years.

"You were born there, right?" Cornish smiles toothily, like he knows a secret. An inside joke on Derek. Derek's sense of humor is not in the mood.

"You're going to tell us every buyer you've worked with, your trafficking associates-" he growls out but Cornish steamrolls over him, ignoring what Derek is demanding.

"Five years chasing my girl around, a better man would get jealous over all the attention you've been fawning over her. You think we didn't do our homework on you?"

Derek's heart clenches. His brain flickers to thoughts of his sister, Laura, safe in Los Angeles, and of his Uncle Peter, alone in Hawaii. The cell phone in his combat fatigues starts to ring.

"I think you should answer that," says Cornish with a smirk. "You really don't talk to your uncle often enough. Family, well, family is everything."

Fear gripes Derek's heart, he feels it beating through his chest, thankful that the noise from the transport vehicle is enough to drown out his thundering heart.

Cornish's smile gets even more twisted. The MPs grip their guns more securely.

Derek pulls out his phone, slowly, like Cornish wasn't the reason he chose to take it out. The phone is in mid ring when he presses the talk button.

"Uncle Peter," Derek says, his voice radiating calm.

 _"Champ,"_ rasps the dry familiar voice of his uncle. He's thrown by the nickname. His uncle hasn't called him that since, well, since the fire.

"You all right?" he asks, his voice steady and his eyes never leaving Cornish. Derek strains his ears to hear anything else, anything to clue him in on what is happening stateside.

 _"Is that all you have to say, Derek?"_ drawls a familiar feminine voice. It sends ice through Derek's veins. _"I can see where you get it from, your uncle's a tough old man. Nearly had me going. But you know, Derek, I always get what I want."_

"Kate, if you hurt him-" Derek growls over the phone line, gripping his cellphone hard enough for the plastic to crackle.

 _"Oh, Derek, that's no way to charm a lady. Your uncle looks like a charmer,"_ Kate says, her voice saccharine sweet. _"What I want, well, we can trade, my man for your dear old uncle. Sounds fair?"_

Derek's eyes snap up to meet Cornish's from across from him. Only three feet away. A shit eating smirk doting his face, mocking.

Derek motions to an MP, grabbing a field pad from his pocket. He scribbles a note in blocky letters.

**CONTACT THE TOC, SEND HONOLULU PD TO MY UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

He tears it off, crumpling it in the hands of the closest MP who hands it to the vehicle commander. The vehicle commander shoots Derek a confused look but Derek just glares until he sees the commander access the FBCB2 digital system.

"I know you're smart enough-" Derek begins on the phone to Kate but her dark chuckle cuts him off

 _"How sweet,"_ drawls Kate. _"Bet you're making Tuck jealous."_

"Smart enough to know that's never going to happen," Derek finishes.

He hears Kate sigh. _"Oh Derebear, can I call you that? I hoped you were smart, after all the chasing me around. A girl like me gets expectations. I had hoped you were more than a pretty face."_

"You know I can't let Cornish go, we don't negotiate with terrorist-"

 _"Make an exception."_ Kate's voice drops from her usual humor. _"Family, family is everything."_

The vehicile commander hands Derek's original scrap of paper back. Bold print under his own.

**PD ON THE WAY. 10 MINUTES OR LESS.**

Little relief comes to Derek. His mind still racing. He needs to stall.

"Wait, we can figure something out," he starts and he hears Kate hum. "But I am not going to negotiate like this."

_"Oh, we're negotiating now? How naughty, I thought you didn't do that?"_

"Kill him and you get nothing," growls Derek, tramping down on his fury.

 _"Give me the phone,"_ his uncle pleads over the line. Derek feels a rush of fear. He feels vulnerable. For everything he has, he's powerless.

 _"Please, I can get him to help you,"_ pleads his uncle over the line. _"He'll listen to me, he's my nephew."_

Derek hears Kate sigh before his uncle's voice can be heard more clearly. _"Listen to me, Champ-"_

"I'm going to get you out of there," assures Derek, his eyes contracting wildly, his voice catching.

 _"I'm, I'm sorry,"_ his uncle says. _"I'm sorry for lying to you."_

Derek radiates confusion. "What are you talking about? Lied?"

Now is not the time for a family airing of dirty laundry.

_"I love you, Derek. You were always a son to me."_

Derek is struck. Everything around him becomes white noise. His uncle rarely if ever voiced his affection. Always quick with a sarcastic remark but this, this is new. And it scares Derek more than Kate's looming threat.

 _"I didn't say it enough - that's my fault, not yours, not Laura's, tell her that, I mean it,"_ his uncle implores. _"The fire changed us. All of us. And Derek, whatever these people want - don't give it to them. Don't you give it to them, you hear me-"_

Derek hears a sharp whack.

"PETER?!" Derek yells over the line.

 _"NO MORE GAMES,"_ hisses Kate. _"GIVE ME WHAT I WANT."_

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND KILL YOU, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART, YOU BITCH!" Derek shouts.

But the line is dead. Derek looks up to Cornish, Derek's fury is palatable. He belatedly hears rotors thumping overhead.

"Boom," Cornish says with a grin. And the world explodes around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it and think I should continue. Comment? Suggestions? I love getting them.


End file.
